Bad girls go to hell
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Llevaba demasiado conduciendo sin rumbo fijo. No sabía a dónde ir. Ni siquiera paraba para comer o para dormir. No lo necesitaba. / Regalo para mi Hard Miau por su cumpleaños. Te quiero, gorda. :3


**Bad girls go to hell**

* * *

Llevaba demasiado conduciendo sin rumbo fijo. No sabía a dónde ir. Ni siquiera paraba para comer o para dormir. No lo necesitaba.

Había discutido tantas veces con Él de este asunto que ya no le importaba nada. Debió hace mucho tiempo haberle mandado al carajo. Estaba harta de que siempre fuese el jefe de sus decisiones y ya iba siendo hora de tomar rumbos distintos.

Al menos por un tiempo.

Se hizo de noche. Paró en un bar de carretera a tomar unos tragos. Le vendría bien un poco de diversión. En la puerta vio varias Harleys aparcadas.

Bar de moteros. Maravilloso.

Entró en el local y todas las miradas, casi en su totalidad masculinas, se fijaron en su ceñido traje de cuero. Ella nunca pasaba desapercibida y eso le encantaba. Se relamía solo de pensar con quién se iría esa misma noche a pasar un rato divertido.

Se dirigió a la barra. Pidió un whisky doble sin hielo. Se lo bebió de un trago y pidió otro. No fue hasta el tercer o cuarto whisky que uno de los moteros se le acercó, sonriente.

—Oye, guapa —comenzó a decir—, ¿cómo te llamas?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pícara. Era de los que le gustaban: alto, guapo, fuerte, sonrisa bonita y mirada penetrante. Pero, sobre todo, con ese toque rebelde que tanto le ponía.

—Mazikeen —contestó ella con voz aterciopelada—, pero puedes llamarme Maze.

—Uh, Maze —murmuró el hombre, entre risas—. Suena como a laberinto en inglés.

—Lo sé. —Una sonrisa vacilante apareció en su rostro—. Eso es porque en cuanto entras en mí, te vuelves loco porque no puedes salir.

El hombre volvió a carcajearse.

—Eso me gusta. —Estrechó su mano derecha antes de presentarse—: Austin Lawry, para servirte.

Maze se la estrechó con media sonrisa en la cara. Austin se la besó.

—¿Y qué hace una mujer tan hermosa como tú en un lugar como este?

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú.

—¿Beber con hombres muy feos?

Maze se echó a reír.

—No todos lo son, querido.

—¿Te importa que te invite a una copa?

—¿Solo a una? Yo prefiero a la botella entera.

—Vaya… eres de las resistentes.

—Oh, mi querido Austin, no hay nadie que me supere bebiendo…

Maze le quitó la botella de whisky de las manos al camarero que les estaba sirviendo y se bebió el contenido de un solo trago. El rostro de Austin palideció al ver la hazaña de la chica. Maze se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y expulsó un sonoro eructo.

—Ups —dijo tapándose la boca de forma teatral.

—No te preocupes, cariño, me gustan las chicas como tú.

—¿Y cómo soy yo, según tú?

—Fuertes, atrevidas, con carácter…

—Te estás quedando corto, cielito.

—¿Y qué más cosas te gusta hacer, aparte de beberte el whisky como si fuese agua?

—Eso no puedo responderte aquí, monada.

No le hizo falta que le dijera nada más; ya sabía que la tenía en el bote. O eso es lo que él creía.

—Tengo mi apartamento cerca de aquí —le propuso, guiñándole un ojo.

—Pero yo me quiero divertir aquí un ratito más.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

Maze se acercó al _jukebox_, le echó una moneda y le dio a una canción al azar. Empezó a sonar _Everlong_ de Foofighter. Se subió a la barra y comenzó a bailar, tirando todo lo que en ella había. Sin importarle más nada que el baile.

El encargado le puso mala cara. Solo quería que bajara de ahí. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Le repitió varias veces que dejara de destrozar todo, pero Mazikeen le estaba ignorando.

Se bajó de golpe detrás de la barra y comenzó a beber todo lo que se le antojaba. Nada ni nadie podía impedirle que hiciera lo que le diera la gana.

Ella era un demonio; no tenía reglas. Ni las pensaba seguir. Le daba igual todo. Suficiente tenía con haber estado soportando al idiota de Lucifer todos esos años, siendo su fiel sirviente para que viniera un simple mortal a decirle a ella qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

¡JA!

Siguió bailando por todo el local como si no hubiera un mañana. Austin no le quitaba ojo. Desde luego, era una mujer demasiado atractiva como para dejarla escapar. Y le gustaba la soltura con la que se movía, con la que desobedecía al encargado, el descaro con el que le hablaba, la lengua tan afilada que tenía.

—¿Sabes? Tengo toda la bebida que quieras en mi apartamento —insistió el hombre; no se iba a dar por vencido. Pero Mazikeen se estaba cansando de tanto empeño. Tal vez debía divertirse de otro modo.

—Está bien —contestó con cierta lujuria en sus palabras—. Pero yo conduzco.


End file.
